


Heartbeats

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Hunk was so handsome. Keith was fucked.“Hey!” Lance said, taking Keith away from his thoughts, “Back off I saw him first, with enough sweet talk from me, he’ll be asking me out on a date by the end of the night,”Keith considered Lance’s word a second with a smirk on his face, “I bet 50 I can get him to kiss me before he asks you out on a date,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Xavier Dolan's "Les Amours imaginaires" it's a super good if you're into artsy movies

Organising parties was a pain. Organising a party with Lance around was hell. Despite how cool he tried to seem, when in private Lance was a nervous wreck when it came to stuff like this. It didn’t matter to Lance that it was just a small dinner party with ten guests who were friends or friends of friends. Everything had to be _perfect_. It was annoying as hell.

After spending hours arguing over the menu, Lance had been a total _idiot_ and insisted on doing the cooking himself.

“Keith if you step one foot in this kitchen during the party, you’ll burn everything down; I know you learned to cook from Shiro,” he’d said before kicking Keith out.

Thirty minutes later, after half their guests had arrived, it became clear Lance was the one who was going to burn down their apartment.

Keith let out an annoyed sigh, “Shiro, if any other guests get here can you open the door for me. Lance is gonna burn down the building with his stupid complicated dinner plans,”

Shiro nodded and Keith went into the kitchen to help Lance despite his complaints.

An hour into the party, everyone was finally there and Keith was still stuck in the kitchen trying to prepare the food as fast as possible.

He looked over into the dining room to make sure that his guests weren’t bored and he almost stopped breathing.

Everyone around his and Lance’s dinner table were talking to each other; Matt and Shiro were on the side talking with lots of hand movements and laughing every other minute; Rolo, Nyma and some guy who’s name Keith couldn’t remember were on the other side of the table. 

But most importantly: on one of the far sides of the table, Allura, Pidge and Coran were talking to one of the hottest guys Keith had ever seen.

“Lance,” Keith suddenly said, “Who’s the hot guy?”

Lance grinned, “The hot guy? Mmmm well, I think that’s just Shiro,” 

Keith made a face, “Lance you know who I mean, who’s the hot guy talking to Pidge?”

“Oh that’s Hunk, also known as my future boyfriend. He was an engineer in my team back at the Garrison before you dropped out and I got promoted to fight class. We haven’t seen each other in a couple of years though, Pidge brought him along,”

“Your future boyfriend?” Keith snickered and looked back at Hunk. In the short amount of time Lance and Keith had talked, he’d got the attention of everyone at the table and he must be talking about the most interesting subject ever because everyone seemed captivated. 

Hunk was so handsome. Keith was fucked.

“Hey!” Lance said, taking Keith away from his thoughts, “Back off I saw him first, with enough sweet talk from me, he’ll be asking me out on a date by the end of the night,”

Keith considered Lance’s word a second with a smirk on his face, “I bet 50 I can get him to kiss me before he asks you out on a date,” he said as he held out his hand for Lance to shake.

Lance narrowed his eyes and shook Keith’s hand, “You’re on, mullet.”

After shaking Lance’s hand, Keith went back to his part of the cooking. Lance stayed relatively silent, apparently as anxious as Keith to get back to the dinner table and start eating and flirting with Hunk.

Keith finished before Lance, and as soon as he was done, he left the kitchen; sticking his tongue out at Lance when he whined about Keith having an unfair advantage by leaving first.

When he got to the table, Hunk was in the middle of telling a story about stopping a ship from crashing and saving the entire crew.

So not only was he hot, but he was also some hotshot hero? Keith was fucked.

Just as Hunk finished his story and everyone else went back to their own conversation, Keith pulled a chair next to Hunk and sat down, “So you got a name hero?”

Hunk looked at him and burst into laughter, “Hero? Oh man, you didn’t hear the beginning of the story did you?” When Keith shook his head, Hunk continued, “I puked in the engine box that made the ship malfunction in the first place!” He quickly added, “The name’s Hunk though, and you are?”

Oh, Hunk wasn’t some hotshot hero then. He was a dork. Keith was so fucked.

“I’m Keith, Lance’s roommate. So technically I’m your host,”

Hunk frowned, “You’re Keith? Shiro was talking earlier about some of your old exploits at the Garrison, you’re nothing like I was expecting,”

“What were you expecting?” Keith asked.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure. Bigger? Taller? More like Shiro is,”

Keith laughed a bit at that, “As if anyone else could be like Shiro is, that guy’s basically a god. Sorry to disappoint though,”

Before Hunk could answer, Lance came in holding way too much food in his arms. “Food’s ready! Hunk, will you help me with this? It’s kind of heavy.”

Much to Keith’s disappointment, Hunk immediately got up to help Lance instead of letting someone closer help him. Keith glared at Lance while Lance smirked. Out of spite, Keith got up as well and helped Lance and Hunk give out the food. He stuck as close as he could to Hunk the entire time.

After the food was set out for everyone, Lance and Keith took places on either side of Hunk and everyone started eating.

After a few bites, Hunk complimented Lance on his food which made him absolutely beam. That was annoying, but Lance smiling was cute so Keith ignored it.

While eating, Hunk continued talking, mostly to Lance and Keith, but sometimes he’d get the full attention of everyone at the table. Lance would laugh way too hard at Hunk’s jokes and got all touchy with him which probably didn’t annoy Keith as much as it should. Lance’s obvious flirting was another cute thing he did.

But, before they could finish dinner, Hunk’s cellphone rang and he excused himself to pick it up. He came back a few minutes later looking nervous and kind of pale, “You guys, I’m so sorry this was so fun, but I have to go. My friend, she got into some trouble and I need to get her out of there right now,”

Immediately, Pidge stood up from the table, “Hunk is it Shay? Should I come along?”

Hunk shook his head and made signs for Pidge to sit back down, “No, no no. It’s not―Well it _is_ Shay, but it’s not that kind of trouble. It’s just her cat I need to drive her to the vet,”

Pidge exhaled, visibly relieved, “Okay, well drive safe okay? And call me when you’re back home got it?”

Putting on his coat, Hunk answered, “Of course I will, don’t worry Pidge,” he waved his goodbyes to the rest of the table and turned to leave when he stopped, “Wait, Lance pass me your phone I’ll give you my number,”

Lance jumped up to get his phone, almost knocking over the table in the process. He unlocked his phone and passed it to Hunk, “Here, just put your phone number, I’ll fill in the contact details later since you’re in a hurry,”

Hunk put in his phone number, passed the phone back to Lance, and rushed towards the door. 

Keith heard the door open, and then he heard Hunk call, “I’ll call you two!” before he heard the door close.

Keith turned to face Lance and saw Lance give him a look like he’d already the won the bet.

As if he’d ever let Lance win a bet like this.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a lot later than I planned to post it, I just have so many exams and I wanted to get halfway through chapter 3 before posting this because I have Valentine's day plans and stuff.
> 
> Tysm for the positive stuff on last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too!

The morning after the small party, Lance spent two hours staring at his phone. Would it be rude to call Hunk first? Would it be seen as desperate?

Luckily, he didn’t have time to make a decision because Hunk messaged him before noon. He quickly took his phone and read Hunk’s message before running to Keith’s room.

Lance knocked once, burst into Keith’s room waving his phone, “Keith! I won the bet. You didn’t kiss him and he just asked me out on a date,”

“No way, I refuse to believe he has bad taste,” Keith grabbed Lance’s phone out of his hands and read the message. A few seconds later he started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” 

“It’s gonna be one hell of a date if I’m invited too,” Keith managed through laughter.

Lance let out an indignant noise and took his phone back from Keith. Sure enough, Lance had managed to miss where Hunk had added “ _and Keith_ ” to his invitation.

Keith had stopped laughing, but he still had this smug grin on his stupid face, “Fine, so it’s not a date,” Lance told him, “but it’s closer than you’ll ever get to kissing him if you continue your weird whatever that was yesterday,”

“What was wrong with how I acted yesterday? It was better than your creepy flirting!” 

“Did you not see how you were acting around him yesterday? You were like a lost puppy, it screams desperate!” Lance paused and then added, “Besides, my flirting gets me more girls than you’ve ever gotten,”

“You’ve had one girlfriend since I met you!”

“That’s not the point! Look, just be there by 1:30, that’s when we’re meeting him,” With that said, Lance marched out of Keith’s room.

***

Lance got to the coffee shop where he and Keith were meeting Hunk ten minutes early.

To his surprise, Hunk was already there waiting for them while working on something on his laptop.

Lance sat at his table and Hunk looked up, “Lance! I’m so happy to see you!” Hunk said smiling, “You’re kind of early, give me a minute to finish this will you?”

Lance took his coat off and stood up, “Yeah that’s fine, I’ll go get some coffee or something,”

When Lance came back with coffee, Keith had arrived and Hunk’s computer was in his bag.

When Lance sat down, Hunk smiled at him again. Lance felt like he was going to die. Hunk was such a ball of sunshine, he was so amazing. It was kind of embarrassing how badly he was crushing on Hunk honestly.

“Lance, Keith, I’m so glad to see you guys,” Hunk said, “And I’m so sorry about having to leave yesterday, my friend Shay’s cat got really sick and I couldn’t really say no to driving her to a vet you know?”

Lance spoke up first, “It’s fine Hunk, at least you were there. Plus the worst thing about you leaving was how boring it was after you left,”

Dammit that one definitely sounded better in his head.

Hunk addressed Keith next, “So Keith, I’ve never met you, what do you do aside from be an amazing pilot who dropped out of the Garrison anyways?”

Keith jumped a bit when he was addressed, “I don’t really do anything in particular, odd jobs and stuff like that. It’s not really interesting. You though, what do you do? You’re an engineer right?”

“Well I was, but I got kicked out after the incident I told everyone about yesterday, Lance you know the one?”

Incident that got Hunk kicked out? Well there were the times they’d messed around in the simulator before Lance became fighter class, but none of those got Hunk expelled, though the number of times he’d gotten sick in flight had come close. Oh! Hunk got sick in flight super easily!

“Didn’t you get sick in the engine of an actual jet? Yeah Shiro told me about that. I can’t believe they kicked you out for that dude! Everyone got down safe according to Shiro,”

Hunk leaned in closer, “Yeah! I know I still can’t believe that happened. But it’s not all bad, the Garrison was never as fun after I found out you flunked out and I had no chance of ever being put on a team with you,”

Lance felt himself getting red. Flunking out that bad was still embarrassing. 

Hunk didn’t seem to notice though, and he continued, “And, I discovered my passion. I’m going to help build spaceships!”

“That’s so cool!” Keith blurted out.

“I know right? And I met Pidge at the school I’m going to, and that’s how I found out Lance was still in the city, and that’s how I got to meet you! And see Lance again! So basically, it was an amazing decision,”

Lance blushed a bit at that, how could he have thought Hunk didn’t want to see him? Sure, the feeling was kind of ruined by how Hunk was as glad to meet _Keith_ as he was to see Lance again, but it was still a nice feeling to say the least.

Almost an hour passed after that of them just talking, mostly small stuff. 

Lance asked about Shay; according to Hunk, she was just a friend he’d met a year back when she was having serious trouble with a big company, he’d help her get out of it and they’d stayed close since then. 

It made Lance realise that Hunk had changed a lot since his time at the Garrison. Back then, Hunk had been a lot more nervous about taking risks, about meeting new people. He hadn’t been antisocial, far from that, maybe just more closed off. 

Lance was glad that Hunk had become more confident in himself, more open to taking risks when they could help other people, Lance really was glad for that.

Yet, Lance couldn’t stop the slight fear that with those changes, Hunk wouldn’t like Lance anymore. Lance hadn’t really changed with the Garrison, and if he was going up against Keith with this new Hunk, there was no chance he’d win.

Luckily, Hunk ended that line of thinking almost as soon as it started.

“You guys wanna come to my place to eat dinner? I’ll make dinner, we can watch a movie or something. Take it as a formal apology for ditching you last night,” he said.

“Right now?” Keith asked

“Yeah? Unless you can’t right now then we can reschedule it’s no big deal,”

Lance shot Keith a look, if Keith had any plans, Lance was going to go with Hunk without him. Unfortunately, Keith just looked back at him and shook his head slightly smirking. He wasn’t going anywhere tonight. Damn.

“Yeah we can go tonight,” Lance answered after a minute.


End file.
